


Where Are You Hiding, Lion?

by eXtErMiNaTeThEdOcToR



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Bulimia, Depression, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eXtErMiNaTeThEdOcToR/pseuds/eXtErMiNaTeThEdOcToR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester is the outcast of the school; always hiding from others. He isn't like the other boys in many ways, that is, until he meets Dan Howell. Things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness /Is/ Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you like this story, ive been planning it and finally decided to make it happen!

Phil Lester was genuinely unhappy with his life. His mum was lovely, but his father was killed when he was very young. When Phil was 12, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia and severe depression from his fathers murder. Although diagnosed is a cruel word and we all know it, it haunted him. It attacked him. He was taunted and bullied with it, but not from the kids at his school. Oh no, they didn't bother him. It was the ones in his head. The voices that killed him in the day. When the darkness of night came, the voices died down with the addition of blood. But the darkness helped Phil, and he felt safe inside. This taught Phil only one thing over the years:

The darkness _is_ your friend.


	2. Dan who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone meets someone hehe. THANK YOU FOR 54 VIEWS WOW

Phil's POV

 

_RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG_

My alarm clock screeched. It was 6:25. I groaned and hit OFF before rolling slowly out of my bed. I dragged myself into the shower, careful as I always am not to irritate my cuts, and got out. I dried up and straightened out my hair, making it straighter than I could ever hope to be. I pulled on my purple gengar shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse before grabbing my backpack and rushing out to catch the bus.

I sat in the way back, and everything was going normally, till we stopped infront of a house I hadn't notice we stopped in front of before. A beautiful, brown haired-chestnut eyed boy stepped onto the bus and, to my surprise, sat next to me! No one had ever done that before! I wondered why. You couldn't see my gengar shirt, as it was hidden under my black hoodie, so there was no away he could know I was a Pokémon fan. I wondered why he was here beside me. There were plenty of open seats, too. He turned to me and rushed

" _YoumustneverhaveseenmebeforebutI'vegottenlostinyourperfectblueeyesandIdecidedtoworkupthecouragetosayhello_ "

I was startled at best. Me? Beautiful? "This is a dare, right?" I questioned quietly. 

"Nope." He stated in his singsong voice, before adding, "Im Dan, by the way." 

I could hardly make my voice box work! I was blushing red as a rose. Finally I forced out two words:

"Dan who?"


	3. Hand Holding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS INCREDIBLY LATE THANK YOU FOR 159 READS YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE

Phils POV

"Im Dan Howell, Im a Junior." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. He was actually here to talk to me? How could someone this perfect be here for me?

"I-Im Phil Lester, Im a Senior." I explained tentatively. I still could not believe this wasn't some kind of dare. "Why on earth would you want to talk to me?" I questioned. I was still so confused.

"Because you're gorgeous. Also, I noticed you had a DS and played Pokemon a lot." He explains, rifling through his bag and pulling out a blue DS with a look of success. "I also play Pokemon and was wondering if you'd like to battle." He smirked. I almost died at his cuteness.

I whipped out my red 3DS and turned it on. "Oh you're on. Only I'm the greatest pokemaster ever!" I laughed. I hadn't actually laughed in a year. If felt nice.

"You're on, Phil." He smiled. When he said my name my heart did triple backflips. I could've been on the Olympic Gymnastic Team.

"Lets go, Dan. Here, add me." I said, showing him my name. A few moments later I got a request to fight. I smiled. My leg had bumped into his. He didn't make any move to separate them.

I smiled.


End file.
